In certain types of refrigerators it may be desirable to provide cold air to the door. One such example of a refrigerator is a refrigerator where an ice maker is on the door such as a French door with bottom mounted freezer configuration. Various attempts have been made to bring cold air to the door through a sidewall or a top wall of refrigerator. Yet problems remain including poor aesthetics and condensation issues whenever thin walled sections are used due to the routing of cold air to the door. What is needed is a refrigerator with improved air flow to the door.